The Lost Fragments of a Tortured Hyuga
by polarbearlulu
Summary: At the age of thirteen she had her very essence stolen from her. Now at age twenty six she continues to pursue what she lost fourteen years ago. Just one problem, how can she do that if she's on trial? This is the story of a tormented, powerful, terrifying Hinata Hyuga.


The cluttered murmurs of the shinobi collected in the court, furthered the unsettled atmosphere. Thousands of shinobi were present, all had a name to them, Kakashi Hatake, the copy cat ninja, Kurenai Yuhi, the genjutsu mistress, Might Guy, Konohagakure's noble gentleman, Asuma Sarutobi, Jashin Slayer, Tsunade, of the Legendary Sannin, Sabaku no Gaara, no introduction was necessary, Temari, Tessen Goddess, Kankuro, Puppeteer King, Shikamaru Nara, Shadow Slayer, Chouji Akimichi, Butterfly Bullet, Rock Lee, Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Neji Hyuga, Head of the Hyuga Clan, but more famously known as the Fateful Hand, Tenten, Weapons Mistress, Kiba Inuzuka, Wolf of the East, Shino Aburame, Black Swarm of the West, Sakura Haruno, Fist of the North, Sasuke Uchiha, Traitor of the South, Naruto Uzumaki, Hero of Konohagakure, and thousands of others who were named through out the war, but all attention was focused on the Kage, sitting atop pedestals, looking down at the people resting on elevated seats, being the epitome of power. The seats were raised as it was, but somehow the builders managed to make the ceilings high enough for all five intricate, painstakingly detailed columns to soar above the crowds of people.

The doors opened slowly, but they still garnered the attention of every shinobi present, blank white masks poured through the floor, the bobbing black and white blurs created an optical illusion, and an incredible spectacle, it was an incredible feat to see the anbu en masse, as they were often alone or in small squads. Once all of the anbu were surrounding the lowest platform of the court. The doors opened again, but this time with a loud bang, a woman walked placidly to the center of the circular earthen floor. Her uneven eggplant blue hair was pulled back in a ponytail, she had two pieces of hair that groped her face and neck. The tips of her ponytail touched an odd symbol with a grey fish with a single white spot in between it's eyes and a white circle embroidered on the back of her rich black kimono. It was a simple kimono, the sleeves reaching her elbows, and ending at her knees with a white trim. A white sash was used as a poor replacement for an obi, with a simple knot in the back. The v-neck showed a tasteful amount of cleavage, much to the chagrin of the perverts occupying the room, as the kimono did little to disguise the voluptuous figure the woman had. Her standard shinobi sandals clacked as she crossed the stretch between her and her judgment. The noise shook the steel nerve of every person occupying the court room. Truly, the kunoichi was a force to reckon with.

She took the last step, and stood in the center of a massive seal meant to cage her if this 'meeting' took a turn for the ugly. As if the anbu, intimidating force of a thousand of the best shinobi in the land, and all five kage breathing down her neck, wasn't enough. She took her time to examine the seals. After years of studying seals, ironically enough, she was able to pick out the intentions. Chakra suppressers, motion trackers, exploding tags, the works and something else. A ram seal, and she was imprisoned, a boar, snake, dragon, monkey, dog combination and she was dead.

She lifted her head, and smiled, gaining the suspicious glares of every shinobi who had witnessed the act, before bowing deeply. "hisashiburi, Mizukage-sama, Raikage-sama, Tsuchikage-sama, Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama, and others I may have crossed paths with, and hajimemashite to all I haven't yet." She said turning to the many surrounding her.

"Ahem, let us begin." Tsunade initiated the much anticipated trial. The other kage stood stiffly, "Now, _Liquidator_ ,you haven't given us any information, claiming that you would tell us during this time, now, we are listening."

The young woman smiled, "Of course, but it is a rather long story, and I would like permission to take a seat?" The Godaime Hokage turned to the others, they all gave a small nod in ascent. "All right, one of our anbu will get you…" before she could finish her sentence, the perpetrator holding everybody's attention, was seated in a simple chair, that wasn't there merely ten-seconds ago. To say the least, it caused unsettlement in the crowd.

"Now, my entire story, is quite long, we will be here for a very long time." She leaned back in the mystically appearing chair, and crossed her legs. To start off, my name is not Liquidator, or whatever you have been calling me. Before you ask, I do not know for certain what my name is, I have been named by many people many times. She looked up, her ragged bangs covering her eyes and dripping down her face. "I was named Nugui Sureto by my village, I was named Roku Kioku by my sensei, I was named Liquidator by you, I was named Heiwa Shikko by Onmyo. Call me by any one, I do not care. I am twenty-six, but I can only remember 14 years of my life. From my fragmented memory, I have discovered that my village stole something very important to me, that cannot be regained, and that I had a name before then." That was the most information any shinobi had ever learned about the Liquidator, and the fact it was relinquished by her own free choice, was quite embarrassing. "If I am to explain this to you properly, I must start at my awakening."

The young woman had listed all of the names she held closest to her, save one. Most likely the most substantial, and one she could hardly remember.

 ****The Name Not Spoken****

Hinata Hyuga


End file.
